1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates to a variable capacity rotary compressor, and more particularly, to a variable capacity rotary compressor that is capable of preventing slippage of eccentric bushes.
2. Description of the Related Art
An example of a variable capacity rotary compressor that is capable of changing refrigerant compressing capacity is disclosed in Korean Unexamined Patent Publication No.10-2004-32358, the ownership of which has been assigned to the assignee of this application. The variable capacity rotary compressor comprises an eccentric unit that performs a compressing operation or an idling operation when rollers are eccentric or not in compression chambers as a rotating direction of a rotary shaft of the variable capacity rotary compressor is changed.
The eccentric unit comprises two eccentric cams mounted at an outer portion of the rotary shaft in the respective compression chambers, two eccentric bushes rotatably mounted at outer surfaces of the eccentric cams, respectively, the eccentric bushes having rollers mounted at outer surfaces thereof, and a latching pin to enable one of the eccentric bushes to be eccentric and the other eccentric bush not to be eccentric when the rotary shaft is rotated.
The eccentric unit is operated such that the compressing operation is performed only in one of the two compression chambers having different capacities. Consequently, the capacity-changing operation can be performed merely by changing the rotating direction of the rotary shaft.
In addition, an example of a variable capacity rotary compressor that is capable of preventing slippage of an eccentric bush while a compressing operation is performed is disclosed in Korean Unexamined Patent Publication No. 10-2005-31797, the ownership of which has also been assigned to the assignee of this application.
The compressor is characterized by holding members disposed at opposite ends of a latching groove of the eccentric bush to hold a latching pin. The holding members have a predetermined elasticity to pressurize an outer surface of the latching pin. Specifically, each of the holding members is composed of a spring bent in a Ω-shape.
The latching pin is held by the holding members disposed at the opposite ends of the latching groove when the compressing operation is performed. As a result, slippage of the eccentric bush is prevented, and accordingly, noise generated by collision of the latching pin and the eccentric bush is prevented.
However, in the compressor with the above-stated construction, the holding members are disposed at opposite ends of a latching groove. Consequently, a number of parts is increased, and therefore, manufacturing costs are increased. Furthermore, assembling time is also increased.